Survivor Tebaclunor: Smashers vs Authors!
by Danaxiel
Summary: In celebration of the upcoming Survivor: Heroes vs Villians, I've created my own Survivor fic! 13 authors including myself and authoresses will compete against their favorite smashers for a suprise reward! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. AUTHORS NOT NEEDED!
1. Introduction

**This is my first game show fic so it may not be good, but it was worth a shot right?**

"The remote island of Tebaclunor. With an average temperature of 106 degrees and a humid climate filled with hostile animals and poisonous plants, this deathtrap of an island is the location for our contest of Survivor! I'm your loyal host Crazy Hand!" the psychotic white hand yelled to no one in particular."

"Twelve of your favorite smashers have arrived to compete for a grand prize of one million dollars!" Crazy yelled once again.

The eleven smashers walked onto the island carrying their bags.

"Ah, here they come now!" Crazy Hand declared, "The first one in the blue is a top notch F-Zero racer, master of the 'Falcon Punch,' a self-declared ladies man, and he's responsible for the Pikmin Massacre in the Brawl tournament. Put your hands together for **Captain Falcon**!"

The racer jumped in front of the camera and shouted "Show your moves!"

Crazy Hand swatted Falcon into the ocean and continued announcing.

"Our next contender is a plumber, a pasta lover, and he's saved Princess Peach more times than he can count. Give it up for the man in the red, **Mario**!"

Mario waved to the camera and said, "Stay-a cool Luigi!"

As Mario walked off the stage, Crazy Hand continued.

"She was raised by Chozos, defeated a dragon space pirate multiple times, and to top it off, she's a cold-blooded bounty hunter. Give it up for the girl in steel, **Samus Aran**!"

Samus walked calmly onto the island. She glared at Falcon through the visor off her power suit.

"The next survivor is the captain of the Hocotate ship and the leader of the Pikmin! Here's **Olimar**!" Crazy Hand screeched at the camera.

The strange little spaceman ran onto the island, followed by several Pikmin. Taking a place besides Mario, he turned his attention to Crazy Hand again.

"She's the princess of Hyrule and is a strong magic user. I've run out of intro lines so just welcome **Zelda**!" Crazy Hand yelled.

The hylian walked onto the island and brushed her hair to the side of her head, ignoring a suggestive glance from Captain Falcon.

"He's Zelda's loyal rescuer, the master of the Ocarina of Time, and the wielder of the Master Sword. **Link**!" Crazy Hand said quickly.

As the hylian warrior walked onto the island and gave Zelda a quick smile.

"He's the King of Darkness and the possessor of the Triforce of Power! Surrender to **Ganondorf **or perish!"

The dark-skinned man walked onto the island and gave an intimidating glare at Olimar, who gave a quick shudder.

"Our first star warrior in the competition, he's the owner of the Halberd, the leader of the Meta Knights, and he has a cape that can turn into bat wings! He's **Meta Knight**!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

The dark warrior walked onto the beach and flashed his sword, _Galaxia_.

"You can't have Meta Knight without the warpstar-riding pink puffball. "Here's **Kirby**!"

The pink star warrior leaped onto the beach and waved his hands happily.

"He's the lazy, obese penguin king! If you don't know anything about him, ask his loyal minions. Bow down to **King Dedede**!" Crazy Hand yelled.

The King was carried onto the beach by a couple of Waddle Dees.

"She's our last female smasher of the competition and she makes a mean casserole! Welcome **Peach**!"

The princess made her way over to Mario and waved at the camera.

"Our last smasher of the day is a pointy headed, fast running, chili-dog loving hedgehog. Give it up for **Sonic**!"

"Now that all the smashers have been introduced, time for the special surprise. The subtitle for this competition is: **Smashers vs. Authors!!!!"**

**This is Danaxiel speaking! We need authors! Fill out this form at the bottom and review to enter you into Survivor Tebaclunor. It's first come first serve so I'll take the first six authors and the first seven authoresses to review. The only reason I'm only accepting six authors is Danaxiel is in the competition as an author.**

Now I know you guys are thinking that I may make myself win. WRONG!!! See when you authors review, you choose which author you want to vote out. Or you can PM to vote. Either one will do!

**Here's the form:**

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers:

Weapons:

Physical strengths: (like being a good swimmer)

Physical weaknesses: (like not being able to swim)

Final Smash: (I'll need this for something)

Favorite Smasher in the competition: (tell if you have a love interest in a certain smasher. If you don't want the public to know, PM me.)

Least favorite Smasher in competition:

Hope you choose to participate!

By the way, the winner of the competition will get a surprise reward.


	2. First Impressions

**Quick Author's Note:**

**Since there were not 14 authors to participate, I have narrowed the limit to 13 authors and 13 smashers. Sorry Ike (ducks from thrown tomatoes)! So now, the real story begins! Thanks to all the peoples who reviewed.**

**By the way, don't get too mad if your character doesn't act the way you would like them too. Just for the record, you have the right to be voted out. Danaxiel out. **

**By the way, the Survivor Tebaclunor Forums are now open on my profile.**

"Welcome back to Survivor Tebaclunor: Smasher vs. Authors! I'm your _real _host, Master Hand." Crazy Hand's brother called out to the smashers.

"I thought Crazy Hand was the host," Olimar said.

"Crazy Hand wouldn't stop bugging me until I let him in front of the camera," Master Hand sighed.

"Where's Ike?" Samus asked.

"He couldn't make it." Master Hand explained.

"Look! Are-a those the authors?" Mario asked pointing to a yacht that was heading towards the island of Tebaclunor.

"That's them for sure." The floating hand replied.

How come we had to row a boat here when they took a yacht?" Peach asked while glaring at Master Hand.

"Between you and me, these guys aren't used to working." Master Hand replied

"I beg to differ." A voice shouted from the yacht.

The smashers turned their heads to see a boy son top of the second floor of the yacht.

The boy jumped off the yacht headfirst and landed on his feet. He wore a brown tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked like an average teenager besides for the bow and the swords strapped to his back

"The name's MLDKF." He said to the smashers.

They gave him a blank look.

MLDKF sighed and said, "Or you can call me Joe."

Master Hand patted him on the back and said, "I think we'll stick with Joe."

"I don't like him." Ganondorf growled.

"Same to you Ganondork." Joe said flashing a glare at Ganondorf.

"Here's comes the next author!" Master Hand said looking at Joe and Ganondorf who both had their swords pulled out.

The next author had green hair that draped down to his shoulders. He had grey eyes and was slightly overweight. He wore a long black sleeved shirt with blue lines by the wrists, collar, and the bottom of the shirt. He had black trousers with three thin blue lines coming from the bottom to the waist of the shirt. He also had a black and white scarf wrapped around his neck and an orange belt around his waist. The belt had a silver pocket watch attached to it and he had two small gun holsters on both sides of the bet. He had black shoes with lime green soles.

"And what would your name be?" Master Hand asked politely.

"Souldin," The boy replied politely, "I suppose you are the famous Master Hand."

"The one and only." Master Hand replied.

As Souldin went to go break up the fight between Joe and Ganondorf, a girl walked off the boat.

She had a long sleeve teal shirt that was under a black vest. She had gray pants; tan skin, black boots and her black ponytail had silver highlights in it. In fact, the only abnormal thing about her was her black and red eyes. A spear was strapped behind her back.

"Hello there," Master Hand said, "And who might you be?"

"Zen." She replied.

"That's a coolio name." came another voice.

This newcomer was not a human like the others.

He was a star warrior; judging by the fact that he looked like a short, green Kirby. His light green body was contrasted by his dark blue feet. He had a black bandana wrapped around his head and his blue, childlike eyes were filled with amazement and wonder. He dragged a rather large claymore behind him.

"Whoa! You're a hand!" he said to Master Hand.

"Hence the name 'Master Hand,'" Master Hand said while chuckling a bit, "Who are you?"

"Danaxiel!" the green glob replied happily.

Waving hi to Souldin and Zen, we ran over to them.

As the fifth author walked off the boat, his heavy boots echoed as he took each step. He had a tall and bulky build, with blonde hair like Marth's and blue eyes. He had green armor with red trim and a cape with a red cross and a dark green shade surrounding it. It gave him a Ganondorf-like appearance. His boots had spikes on the toes. He had leather vambraces with a single spike that came out slightly over his fist. He had a second one on the back of it that comes halfway up his lower arm and curved upward.

"Hey," He said as he stepped onto the dangerous island, "My name's Gamerofloz."

"Welcome to the island." Master Hand told him.

With a happy nod, Gamerofloz walked over to the authors where he was quickly greeted by Danaxiel and Joe.

"These guys are kind of weird." Link said, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Are they any weirder than magical hylians, blobs with swords, or super fast hedgehogs? Zelda asked.

Link gave her a smile before turning his attention to the next newcomer.

She had brown hair that came down to her waist, dark brown eyes, and light skin that's lightly tan. She was slightly muscular in her arms. She had hylian ears that were covered by her hat and hair. She had a midnight blue and black baseball tee that was covered by a blood red vest. She wore dark blue jeans and black knee high boots. She had red fingerless gloves and a black belt that held her swords.

"I'm Twilight," she said, not waiting for Master Hand to ask her.

"Ugh, I hate that book." Danaxiel moaned.

"It's a movie." Zen replied.

"It still sucks." Danaxiel muttered.

"She looks like a hylian." Link said surprised.

"I'm not named after the book!" Twilight said to both of them, "Oh look, here comes the next authoress."

The next newcomer was an Asian girl. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"What's your name?" Master Hand asked the girl.

"Chloe," the girl said quietly, "Chloe Junsumoto."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight said shaking hands with the girl.

Their meeting was broken up with a large clashing sound. Master Hand, Twilight, and Chloe turned their attention to the authors and smashers. Souldin had an energy sword in hand and Danaxiel had his claymore drawn and his teeth bore. Joe was reaching for his bow and Zen had her spear _Somia _drawn.

On the smashers' side, Ganondorf was helping Falcon up while Meta Knight and Sonic stood defensively in front of him.

"What's going on here!?" Master Hand roared.

"Vergal and I were watching the whole thing," Said another voice.

Two more authors walked onto the island.

The one who had spoken had an orange vest, tan shorts, a green short-sleeved shirt. He had bloody red headphones and orange hair with green zigzag streaks in it. He had brown eyes and a harmonica in his pocket.

The second author was an African-American boy. His muscular body was covered by a black tank top and jeans. He also had a Mohawk.

"I'm pretty sure that Souldin broke up Captain Falcon's flirt fest," He said, "I'm Ridere by the way."

"As Ridere already said, I'm Vergal Divide." The other author said.

"Falcon!" Master Hand said, "What did we talk about flirting?"

"Not to." Captain Falcon sighed.

"Go easy on him," Ridere said, "

Turning to Captain Falcon, Master Hand said, "Well, only because the author asked me to."

"Um…"

Everyone turned their attention to the boat with their weapons still drawn.

The next authoress had long black hair with red brownish highlights and tips. She had deep brown eyes and pale skin. She was about 5'7 and her weight looked like it was below average. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue eagle carrying an emblem stamped that exposes her shoulders. She also wore skinny blue jeans and white converse. She had four earrings and had a silver necklace with a black heart around her neck.

As she walked onto the island, she looked into the direction of the hostile smashers and authors.

"Um, what happened there?" she asked Master Hand.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he said, assuring her, "And who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I'm Mah." She said.

"Welcome to the island, I'm sure nobody will cause any trouble." Master Hand said flashing a glare at the authors.

"He started it." Joe said pointing at Falcon.

"Am I the last author?" piped a girl who was coming off of the boat.

All the authors except for Mah (who was looking at her odd companions) gave the newcomer a glance.

She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a pale blue sweater over it. She also had blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hi!" she bubbled, "I'm Ri."

"Hi!" Danaxiel said, perking up a little.

"What's up?" Vergal asked.

"Nothing much," another voice responded with a smirk.

The next newcomer had a dark presence about him. He had one green eye and one pink eye. He had no pupils. He had light purple hair that had black highlights in it. He was wearing dark black armor and a dark blue sword. His ripped cape had a skull on it and his steel toed boots were also black. He looked like he had been smirking all his life. To top it all off, his body was covered in one large chain.

"I wasn't talking to you, but what's up anyway?" Vergal said with a smile.

"Shut up," The newcomer said, "the names Macks, got it memorized?"

Ignoring a scowl from Vergal, Ri, and Mah, he continued to walk towards Master Hand.

"HI!" Danaxiel said, jumping in front of him.

His foot glowed a dark red color as he kicked Danaxiel into Zen and Joe.

Danaxiel clashed into the authors like a bowling, while the other two collapsed like pins.

"Listen," he said narrowing his eyes at Master Hand, "I'm here to win, got it?"

Master Hand pushed him back five feet and said, "We'll see."

"Hey, I've been standing here forever!" the last author said raising his voice.

He was a white, 5'10" boy. He had thin, gray pants, a red shirt, a blue windbreaker jacket, and a utility belt.

"My name's Nianque." He said, "I believe I'm the last author considering there was no one else but Crazy Hand on the boat."

"I'm pretty sure you're the last author too," Master Hand replied, "Now we can start the competition."

"Chu chu!" Crazy Hand called as he pulled the boat away from the island.

"All right," Master Hand said, "First things first, no weapons, bags, or powers!"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried out in dismay as their weapons and bags disappeared.

"I CAN'T FALCON PUNCH ANYMORE! !" Captain Falcon said rapidly punching the air.

"Now," Master Hand said ignoring them, "It's time for the first challenge."

He floated over to a couple of boxes and said, "You will start by breaking open these boxes and removing your team bandanas."

The excited authors and smashers nodded to each other.

"You will run over to the coast of the island and swim to the other island across from it," Master Hand continued.

While the news gained no response from the smashers, Vergal and Ridere exchanged nervous glances and some of the other authors shifted uncomfortably.

"…once you reach the island," Master Hand said, "You will grab the ray gun placed in front of you and shoot the scattered targets. The first team with all of the targets knocked out wins. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Immunity," Macks replied smugly.

"Yes." Master Hand said coldly, obliviously not found of the man.

"Survivors ready?" he asked.

The authors and the smashers took their place on the starting line.

"GO!"

And the game began.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll explain voting the next chapter.**

**Everyone will get more screen time next chapter.**

**Goodbye for now!**

**~Danaxiel**


End file.
